


Tattoo

by barbossa2319



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bars and Pubs, F/M, Fluff, Miscommunication, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319
Summary: The requester said:"HI i love your stories,,, can i have a hardcase x reader request where the reader is a mechanic that is a singer with a lot of tattoos? hardcase has always heard the reader sing, but one night when she sings in 79's he can't hold back his feelings anymore. thank you!!!"
Relationships: Hardcase (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr.

“Are you gonna tell her instead of ignoring her?”

Hardcase almost tripped over his own feet at the question.

“Tell who what?”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Wow, this is way worse than I thought.”

“What are you on about?”

Jesse merely shook his head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe how in denial you are acting right now.”

“In denial about what?” Hardcase nervously chuckled.

“Okay vod,” was all he said before walking in a totally different direction than they were initially heading to.

“Wait!” Hardcase exclaimed as he caught up to Jesse. “Where are you going?”

Jesse smirked. “To tell (Y/N) what you’re too scared to tell her.”

“Wait, what!”

“Oh look,” he said slyly, opening the hangar doors. “We’re already here.”

Hardcase paled when he saw you bent over Skywalker’s Jedi star-fighter, singing beautifully to a song played over your speakers. You had your hair tied up in a messy bun and the sleeves of your jumpsuit were tied around your waist, revealing your bare arms and collarbone, all of which were adorned with tattoos he couldn’t tear his eyes away from.

“Shouldn’t you be saving your voice for tomorrow?” Jesse playfully nagged at you.

You turned off the music and turned to him with a grin. “Jesse!”

He greeted you with a bone-crushing hug.

“Okay,” you choked out, smacking his arm. “You can let go now.”

Hardcase, meanwhile was watching while shuffling his feet nervously, but as soon your gaze met his, his heart immediately stopped beating.

“Hi Hardcase,” you said shyly.

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “Um, hi (Y/N)…” was all he could manage to say.

From behind you, Jesse was giving him a pitiful look, gesturing him to hug you at least. And when Hardcase didn’t make a move, his brother just merely let out a silent, but clearly frustrated sigh. Hardcase felt foolish in front of you.

A flicker of what he imagined to be disappointment came over your face, but before he could think much of it your facial features warped into that beloved smile that put the sun to shame.

“So what brings you both here?” you asked, while removing your work-gloves and setting them inside your toolbox. “And don’t tell me you set a ship ablaze, because if that’s the case then you can bring it up with someone else.”

“First of all,” Jesse said in a mocked tone. “That’s harsh. Secondly, can’t a couple of troopers just stop by and say hello to their favorite mechanic without assuming they destroyed something?”

You scoffed. “Is that all?”

“No,” he continued in his teasing voice. “And third of all, what happened to your hand?”

“Oh this?” you revealed your left hand which had a white bandage covering your thumb. “I got a new ink work done a few days ago.”

At this, Hardcase’s head piqued in interest. After all, you two both bonded over tattoos the first time you met. He was awed at the different pieces of artwork imbedded onto your skin and knew what every tattoo meant to you. You too were fascinated over his blue tinted facial tattoos.

“What did you get this time,” Jesse said, reaching for your hand.

“Hey!” you swatted his hand away. “Not yet.”

“Oh come on!” Jesse groaned. “Show us!”

“It’s not healed yet,” you stated.

That was a lie. You wanted to show Hardcase first before anyone else, if he would even look at you.

“Okay,” he shrugged, while the com on his wrist began beeping.

“Sorry (Y/N), I gotta take this,” he said heading towards the door. “Can’t wait to see you perform tomorrow.”

“See you then,” you waved at him.

You agreed to sing at the clone bar 79s which was tomorrow night and you were excited about it nonetheless. Besides, the 501st, as well as all clones, have you heard you sing, so there was nothing to get nervous about.

The sound of the doors closing shut snapped you off your thoughts about tomorrow and made you realize that you were alone. With Hardcase. Who hadn’t spoken to you for about a month for reasons you didn’t know. But boy was the tension in the room so evident.

Even as you took in his rigid stance, he still wouldn’t meet your eye. Perhaps you should say something? Like how his day has been? Or how about asking him why he suddenly stopped talking to you? Or—

“I-I should probably go see what’s up with Jesse,” Hardcase said abruptly. “It’s could be the Captain telling him something important.”

“Um…okay?” you shrugged.

You turned to your equipment in haste, getting ready to get back to your work so you could ignore the obvious awkwardness between you both. Hardcase, taking the hint, left immediately.

As soon as you heard him leave, you covered your face with your hands and let out a muffled groan of frustration.

So much for talking to him.

————

“I don’t understand what I did wrong?” you ranted to your best friend as they styled your hair for your performance tonight while you touched up on your makeup.

“We were all fine and goofing off together,” you continued as you added mascara to your lashes. “Then the next thing you know, he starts avoiding me for no reason, like yesterday. He clearly didn’t want to see me when Jesse stopped by.”

Oh god. Did he find out that you have this silly crush on him? Maybe that’s why he wouldn’t talk to you.

“Did you try asking him why?” (Y/F/N) asked, setting the curling iron aside to secure your curls, making sure they stayed intact over your frame.

“How can I when he’s purposely avoiding me!” you said in exasperation. “I enter a room where he’s there, then he turns the other direction.”

And you certainly didn’t want to ask Jesse or anyone else because you didn’t want anyone else nosying in your business.

They hummed. “Well, I know one thing’s for sure. He’s definitely gonna have hard time not paying any attention to you with how cute you look.”

You stared at your appearance through the vanity and smile sadly. “I don’t know (Y/F/N)…”

“No, enough of that!” they said sternly. “You look so beautiful, in fact, if you don’t get Hardcase’s attention, then you’ll draw attention to someone else for sure.” They raise their brow suggestively.

“Stop,” you lightly smacked your friend as they raised their arms in mock surrender.

“I’m just sayin. It’s his loss.”

But you didn’t want anyone else. You wanted him. Even if he didn’t share the same feelings for you as you harbored for him, you still wanted your friend back.

You sighed and took two lip products from your drawer. “Okay which one should I wear?” You held them to (Y/F/N). “A gloss or a red velvet lipstick?”

“Hmmm definitely the red velvet,” they mused. “It goes well with your dress.”

“The red velvet it is.”

Once you’ve finished applying the lipstick, you’re facing the mirror while your friend is off to the side taking photos of you, telling you to smile and pose.

“Look at you! You look like a total goddess!”

You stared at your choice of dress. It was a classy midnight blue dress that accentuated and hugged your curves, stopping just above your knees. It was a spaghetti strap so of course it exposed your tattoos for everyone to see. Lastly for shoes, you opted for silver heels you hoped wouldn’t kill your feet later.

“You ready?” Your friend asked with a giddy smile, passing you your clutch.

You nodded, taking one last look over your reflection feeling a sudden surge of boldness. “I am.”

“Oh and one more thing,” said (Y/F/N) with a mischievous smile. “If Hardcase still continues to ignore you after tonight, tell him I have no problem coming over to kick his ass. Got it?”

You chuckled. “Absolutely.”

————

The drive to the bar, was to say the least, nerve wracking. Your heart was hammering a mile a minute and you could feel how sweaty your palms were. On top of that, you couldn’t stop fiddling with your left thumb. The one with the new tattoo you wanted to show Hardcase. Perhaps, you thought to yourself, there’s still a chance that you can show him although you didn’t want to bring your hopes up.

“We’re here,” announced your driver.

You promptly thanked him and got out of the cab, your silver heels clicking over the pavement as you made your way inside 79’s.

The clone officers you see hanging around the entrance greet you with hello’s and you greeted them back.

You took a moment to get used the flashing lights and the booming music before heading to the person who was supposed to introduce you to the clones even though they all knew who you were.

“Hello Volta,” you greeted loudly over the music to the “patron” (though he didn’t really own it, more so managed it) of the bar with a grin over the bar.

“Ah (Y/N), you’re here!” he shook your hand. “You ready to sing I see.”

“Yep,” you said.

“Right this way then.”

You followed him to the same corner where the bands would come to perform. Except standing at the stage set up was the mic and speakers.

“You have your music set up?”

“Yes.”

“Give me just a second to get this up and running, okay?”

You nodded and shifted your eyes to the clones in the room until you spotted the familiar white and blue. Your friends Jesse, Kix, Hardcase, and Fives, you saw, where doing rounds of shots. Let’s rephrase that. Jesse, Hardcase, and Fives were the ones doing them. It seemed only Kix decided not to join them, but to laugh at their antics instead.

You smiled as you approached them and then quickly snatched the shot glass Jesse was holding out of his hand.

“Hey!” cried Jesse.

“Hey boys!” you greeted.

“Wow…” whistled Five looking at up and down. “(Y/N) you look amazing.”

The other’s murmured in agreement. All except Hardcase.

“Thanks, I try,” you said jokingly, missing the way Hardcase’s eye lingered on you like he was in a trance.

“Give me back my drink,” Jesse griped reaching for it but you side-stepped away from him and downed the drink in one gulp, letting the liquor burn down your throat like fire.

You placed the empty glass onto the table and smiled sweetly. “What drink?”

“You shouldn’t be drinking before a performance you know,” said Kix with a laugh. “It dries your throat.”

“It was just one shot,” you retorted with a light shrug. “I’ll be fine.”

Speaking of performing, you looked back at the stage and saw Volta waving you over. He was about to start.

“Kix can you hold this for me?” you handed your clutch over. “I have to go.”

“Good luck,” he said patting you on the shoulder as did Fives.

“Jesse?”

He harrumphed, still bitter about his stolen drink.

“Look I’ll buy you another round you big baby,” you said thumping him on the back.

“Okay,” he replied haughtily. “

You shook your head in disbelief and sauntered away, ignoring the gnawing feeling in your stomach over Hardcase’s uncharacteristic silence.

He still wouldn’t meet your eye and he didn’t even wish you good luck.

“Good evening gentlemen,” began Volta over the mic following a hush over the audience as they prepared for what’s coming. Please welcome to the stage Miss (Y/N) (L/N) who will be performing for you tonight.”

You heard a chorus of cheers and applause from the crowd making you heart swell in excitement. Pushing away your sadness, you stepped onto to the platform

On cue the lights beam onto your form without blinding you. The beginning notes of the song commence and with a smile gracing onto your red lips, you sung.

—————

Hardcase had no words.

When he saw you walking towards his table, he had felt like he had lost his voice entirely. Your dress, your perfectly styled hair and makeup. You were perfect. You were like something out of a holomovie.

You looked like a holomovie star now more than ever onstage. The way the light shines around you like a halo, deserving of everyone’s attention. How you swayed your hips to the rhythm to the song carrying that smile that radiated nothing but complete confidence.

But your voice was what enraptured him most of all. It always did with each high and low note you were able to pull off seamlessly. Remembering how you both would sing together, you cackling as he tried singing even though it was horribly off key, but you knew he did it to make you laugh. Remembering all the times you would bare your soul to him singing when he felt his spirits were at an all time low. Not just to him, but to all his brothers.

Why would he push someone like that away?

He knew very well why. No matter how many times he tried to shove the truth to the back of his mind or tried to deny it.

He loved you.

And if you ever found out, he couldn’t even imagine how the scenario would turn out. His brother’s like to tease and crack jokes when it came to his quirks and habits, jokingly passing them off as annoying, but at the end of the day, their comments about him didn’t bother him.

Except it did when it came to you.

What if you do end up loving him back and then change your mind because something he did made you feel comfortable? What would he do then?

He set those intrusive thoughts aside and reverted all his attention to you again. He let himself get lost to your angelic voice, unable tear his gaze away.

Kriff how he wanted to kiss you then there. He wanted to take your hand and trail his lips over your tattoos, starting from your hand as he makes his way up your arm to your shoulder, and then to your collarbone—

His breath hitched.

Your (E/C) were boring into his brown ones as you continued singing. As if the words you were singing were only directed at him alone and no one else in the room, making the moment almost intimate.

You continued to gaze at him from afar, up until the song ended breaking the spell along with the cheers and the applause coming from every direction of the room.

“You’re a di’kut, you know that?” drawled Jesse as he looked from him to you smiling at the audience’s praise. His brothers, Kix and Fives, all looked at him as if they too agreed with his statement.

Hardcase said nothing. He knew. He very much knew.

And he needed to do something about all of this.

—————

You performed a total of seven songs overall. All of them went without a hitch, thank goodness, and you desperately needed a drink because your adrenaline and excitement was just soaring at this point.

A lot of compliments over your singing were thrown your way as well as many “thank yous” and you felt giddy.

But your giddiness was short lived.

As you make your towards your friends, you noticed the space Hardcase occupied was currently empty.

Your smile faltered.

Did he leave? You didn’t remember seeing him leave.

“Hey! You did amazing over there,” said Jesse bringing you in a hug.

“Yeah!”

“You were incredible!”

You forced yourself to speak. “Thanks you guys!”

“Of course you were going to be amazing,” praised Fives. “You always are.”

You grinned at them, trying so hard to not let the disappointment show. You needed to move around or do something because you did not want your friends to see you like this.

“Wait here while I bring in the round of shots I owe Jesse here,” you patted his shoulder before heading to the bar.

The drinks, as Volta put it, were on the house as courtesy for performing and you were completely fine by that. You just wished you felt the same about this aching feeling in your chest.

Was it because you made eye contact with when you were singing? Did that drive him away?

“Ma’am, your drinks?” said the server, pushing the tray towards you.

You murmured a thanks and made your way back promptly.

“Ah thanks (Y/N),” Jesse said picking one of the shot glasses tray as you layed them on the table.

You picked one up too.

“Um Kix?” you asked in a low voice so the others didn’t hear, although they appeared to be preoccupied with their conversation. “Where’s Hardcase?”

“I think he left to go use the ‘fresher, though I don’t know what’s taking him so long,” he stated, looking at you in an almost apologetic way as if he knew something you didn’t. “Why?”

You shook your head and downed your drink. “No reason.”

About thirty-minutes later, Hardcase still hadn’t returned. And your mood was beginning to turn foul even as you try to laugh along with your friend’s jokes and enjoy the drinks that were being passed around, but you didn’t feel like getting wasted. Like Fives and Jesse who were getting absolutely hammered trying to out drink each other. Y

You couldn’t do this anymore.

“Guys I think I’m gonna head out.”

“Come on!” slurred Jesse with a toothy smile. “Stay!”

You took your clutch in your hand. “Nah, I’m exhausted, but you men have fun!”

They said their goodbyes and you quickly left the place. But you don’t call for a cab. Not yet anyway. You leaned against the railing overlooking the rest of Coruscant, breathing in the night air for what seemed to be awhile, just stuck in never ending cycle of your own thoughts. Mostly about him.

You felt tears fall down your face and you snarled as you furiously wipe them away, trying not to ruin your eye makeup.

Who were kidding? It didn’t matter if anyone saw you like this.

Your lips trembled and you bit your bottom lip to stop it. You felt like such a dumb ass, believing that Hardcase still wanted you around after his avoidance of you. You should’ve just moved on like he apparently did. With no fucking clue as to what you did wrong for him to act like this towards you. The worst thing about the situation, to your annoyance, was you still crying about. He didn’t care about you. So why do you—

Someone tapped your shoulder.

“What?” you growled at whoever was bothering when you clearly didn’t want to be.

You stilled.

It was Hardcase, taken aback by your outburst.

You both stared at each other in absolute silence, studying each other’s appearance. You realized you probably looked like a mess in his eyes with the obvious tears ducts over your cheeks, but to you, he looked didn’t look any better. He looked almost…miserable.

“What so now you decide to talk to me after a month of avoiding me?” you snarked.

He passed a hand over his face and sighed. “I didn’t mean to do that to you I-I just—”

“‘Didn’t mean to do that?’” you said in disbelief. “What the hell kind of excuse is that?”

“(Y/N) please just let me talk.”

He was fidgeting with his arms. A habit you realized he only did when he was nervous and it was rare for even him to act nervous.

“Okay,” you inhaled through your nose and exhaled, hoping it would soothe you some of your anger at him though wanted to scream at him. “Talk.”

“Look, I’m sorry about all of it,” he said quietly, his gaze softening towards you.

You felt all of your ire directed at him begin to crumble just by the way he looked at you.

Damn him.

“I-It’s just that…,” he stammered, finding it difficult to even begin telling how he felt. “I’ve come to realize something during…you know…me avoiding you.”

Okay now he looked downright scared, you thought.

“Hardcase?” you questioned with a concerned face.

“I…”

Oh god. He looked he was about to grow sick.

You reached over to gently take his hand with yours, giving it a soft squeeze, and with that single action, Hardcase caved in.

“I love you,” he said rapidly.

You let the hand you that held his fall limp.

He loved you? No, no that can’t be right.

Your brows furrowed. “You what?”

“Please don’t make me say it again if—”

He was cut off by your sudden burst of laughter. Okay more like maniacal laughter.

“Kriff Hardcase,” you managed to say between fits of laughter.

His face was pulled into that funny, but adorable baffled expression as you continued to still laugh.

“I don’t know if I should kiss you right now or punch you!” you finally said after your laughter sort of subsided.

His face brightened. “Wait so—”

“You’re such a doofus, why didn’t you just tell me instead of ignoring me for weeks!” you exclaimed, shoving him by the shoulder.

“I thought you wouldn’t feel the same way!”

“Of course I feel the same way!”

He let out a breathy chuckle, as if he couldn’t believe that you actually liked him back. You above all people.

Hardcase then pulled you in to a hug as you rested your head against his armored chest, feeling the happiest you ever felt reunited in his presence once again.

He chuckled. “I’d never thought you would never see me as anything but a friend.”

You locked eyes with him and cupped your tentative hand over his cheek, thumbing the blue tattoo below his eye. “Why would you think that?”

He took your hand in his and pulled brought it to his lips. “You’re so beautiful, smart, and so talented,” he pressed on, his nerves buzzing at the close contact. “And I’m just…me.”

“No,” you whispered, looking into his eyes. “You’re brave, you make me laugh until my sides get sore, you encourage me to continue my passions without judging me…”

You pressed your lips over his slowly, but cautiously, afraid to scare him off.

“I love you,” you whispered over his lips.

Hardcase’s nerves were on fire at what was happening before him and so he kissed you back, his lips in sync with yours, giving shivers over your whole body.

He brought your head in closer to deepen the kiss, allowing him to give access to the inside of your mouth, his tongue clashing against yours. You let out a moan over the sensation, tasting the slight tinge of alcohol he had consumed beforehand, as did he.

The noises you emitted along with his set both of your entire faces into a heated blush. He broke the kiss and took your hand as you watched him slowly brush his lips against your knuckles then stops.

He looks at what’s written over thumb. Something he knew wasn’t there before.

501st

Written in Aburesh over your thumb. The one he saw yesterday covered in a white bandage.

You realized what you he was staring at in shock then shyly looked away. “It’s probably dumb, I know—”

“No it’s not,” he smiled in the way that made his eyes crinkle. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” you said faintly. “I just felt like I had to include it somewhere, you know?”

His kissed your tattoo. “I know.”

He knew why you got it. You cared about him and his brothers because they’re a part of you just as are a part of the 501st too.

You both stood there, still in each other’s embraces staring adoringly at each other.

That is, until you were.

“Kriff, is that (Y/N) and Hardcase?” interrupted a loud, but familiar voice.

Jesse.

“Guys look! They were kissing,” he said slurred while leaning against Kix and Fives for support. “About kriffing time vod!”

Hardcase groaned at his brothers’ cat-calling while you flipped them off.

“I think we should go somewhere else?” Hardcase murmured against you ear.

“Lets” you giggled, taking his hand and dashed towards the nearest cab.


End file.
